This invention relates generally to heat transfer devices and particularly to an augmented heat transfer tube wherein a spiral brush is inserted from the downstream end of the tube so as to form a friction fit therein. As is well known in the art of heat exchangers, the greatest heat exchange is achieved by providing the maximum possible area of material across which the desired heat exchange may take place. Various devices have been employed to increase the material area such as, for example, fins, baffles, or corrugations across which passes a cooling media and between which the heat exchange takes place. These devices were often inserted into a thermally conductive tube so as to contain the media. As is well known in the art, the use of heat exchangers of a tubular configuration is highly advantageous in certain environments wherein the exchanger is so situated that it is immersed within an area of high heat energy such as a nuclear reactor. Heat exchangers of the aforementioned types are relatively complex in their fabrication, inasmuch as the fins or radiating wire must be appropriately attached to the inside of the tube so as to lock the device in place. Other tubular devices utilizing a form of steel wool for an augmented heat dissipating medium are burdensome and time consuming in their fabrication in that the device must be hand packed. Some of the better known prior art devices have also been limited in the amount of heat energy, for example, 8000 watts/inch.sup.2 or less, that they can safely handle. Moreover, the requirement for complex fabrication techniques has led to increased manufacturing costs for the known devices.